Enough For Forever
by TwilightSagaINC
Summary: Isabella Marie Cullen. Sounds nice doesn't it ? Here is the story of how this came to be . Rated M for possible fluffs in the future. Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. She owns all of the Twilight Saga and the characters. I just write fan fiction.
1. It's Today !

Chapter 1

It's Today!!

**BPOV **

I woke up this morning alone. It was a shock considering my own personal god was normally right beside me. His arms around me tightly. Then I realized today was the day. Today was the day I would become Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I rolled over to get out of bed and saw a note on the pillow next to me. It was sealed in a cream envelope and had a single red rose with it. I grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Inside was a note from my love, Edward.

_"My Dearest Bella, _

_I hope this day will be the best day of your life. I plan to pledge my whole heart to you officially to the whole world. Love, I can not wait for the rest of eternity with you. Alice will be here to get you at 8:00 am so be ready. Otherwise, she will break the door down and drag you out of bed herself. Remember today is your day, so enjoy it. I love you my Bella and can't wait for you to be my wife._

_Love always and forever,_

_Edward. "_

That note was the perfect start to my special day. It put a smile on my face knowing he was as excited as I was. Even though I was skeptic to this whole marriage at 18 thing I knew I would be happy for an eternity with Edward. I then noticed the clock out of the corner of my eye. It was 7:45 am! I rushed to the bathroom for my "Human Minute". I quickly stripped out of my pajamas and got in the shower. The warm water did wonders on my tight muscles and I felt much better after words. As soon as I got out I towel dried my hair and brushed it out. Finally, I put on my black sweat suit Alice had bought for me. It had Bride in little jewels on the front right pocket. That was when I heard that anxious pixie knocking on the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan!! Get down here it's time to go!! I know Edward told you to be ready at 8 am sharp!! "

I quickly moved down the stairs and opened the door. Alice instantly embraced me.

"Bella can you believe this!! Today is it. Today you'll officially be my sister!"

"I know. I know. It all still seems like a dream!!"

I still couldn't believe this was reality. I was so excited to finally feel like I belonged to Edward's family. I would no longer feel so insignificant to them. I was so plain and still couldn't quite comprehend why Edward loved me as much as he did. It was also a shock to me that his family loved me as much as they did. I know that as long as I had them I would be well taken care of.

With that thought I was picked up by Alice and put in her Porsche and we drove off to get ready for the long day ahead.

**EPOV**

Carlisle's knock on the door snapped me out of my trance from reading all night.

"Edward, it's today"

With that I instantly knew what "today" meant. It was the day I had been waiting for all of my existence. Today I would finally marry the love of my life, my soul mate, my other half, my Bella. I hopped out of bed at vampire speed and went down stairs. My brothers Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Carlisle was setting out all of our suits to air out as Alice had instructed him to do.

"Hey Eddie ... it's about 15 more hours till you won't be a virgin anymore"

Only Emmett would say that. If vampires could blush I would. I should be use to this teasing... but I still wasn't. That comment triggered the memory of the promise I made Bella. I promised her we would try. I wanted her just as bad as she wanted me but I couldn't stand hurting her. As much as I hated to admit it the only way I could show her just how madly attracted to her I was, was for her to be turned into one of us. Tonight, I would only be able to give her a fraction of the affection I wanted to.

"Yes Emmett I remember... but that's not all that I am looking forward to."

"I know ...I know. But you can't deny that aren't looking for ward to it. As soon as I said that Jasper said he had an instant feeling of Lust"

"Darn that Jasper and his senses" I mumbled.

I went over to Carlisle to look at the attire Alice had chosen for the ceremony. My suit was black. The vest was a dark blue with touches of gold in the threading. The tie was a simple gold. It was perfect. The groomsmen's suits were also black but their vests and ties were all gold. It was put together perfectly. Alice was a style genius.

"Edward, I do believe Alice has gone way over the top for you here" Carlisle said

"I know ... I am excited to see what else that little pixie of ours has in store for us today" I replied smiling

I started walking to the back door to see what the ceremony site looked like. As I started to open the door two sets of arms held me back.

"Alice said no one see's the set-up till the moment of the ceremony" Jasper said coolly

"If she finds out that any of us sneaked a peek we are all doomed" Emmett put it.

"Fine" I huffed "I guess it will be better as a surprise anyway"

"How about we go hunt for a little while? You will need to be fresh for tonight Edward" Carlisle said

"Alright ...but we have to make it interesting"

"How about we see who can track down the most grizzlies??" Emmett asked gleefully. He loved his irritable grizzly.

"Nahh...we've done that a million times..."

"Hmm .How about we break into teams and see who can find the best tasting animal" Jasper offered. Though he was the newest to our kind. He took to hunting well.

"That could be interesting...Alright let's do it. Carlisle and I versus you and Emmett"

They all shook there heads agreeing.

"Alright gentlemen you have 20 minutes to find the best tasting animal. Once you have it down sample it and take it back to our baseball field in the clearing. Your 20 minutes starts at 9 am." Carlisle said.

He and Esme always set up the rules to our games. They enjoyed playing our parents. We Cullen kids, I know, wouldn't have it any other way.

It was 8:58 am when Carlisle finished speaking. We lined up outside the front door and the moment my watch beeped that it was 9 o'clock we were off.

**BPOV **

Alice was speeding through Forks. Her driving didn't scare me anymore and Edward's was by far the worst. Once we drove outside the small town I wondered where we were going.

"Alice where exactly are we going?"

"To Seattle"

"For what??"

"You'll see!!"

And that was all I could get out of her in the car ride. It drove me nuts not to know what was going on but, I completely trusted Alice. Even though she was a little out there some days. Before I knew it we pulled up to a salon in the middle of Seattle. It was obviously very high end but, everything Alice loved was of the best quality. When we walked in Esme, Rosalie, and my mother were sitting in the lounge chairs waiting for us.

"Alright ladies" Alice began "Today is the day we have all been planning for. I know we are all a bit stressed and tired so I thought we could start our mornings with a massage"

We all smiled, relieved that we didn't have to get all dolled up for at least another hour or two. Alice went to the front desk and talked to the receptionist. My wedding party was then escorted to a room with a large hot tub and 2 message benches. Two massage therapists greeted us.

"Hello and Welcome to Seattle's finest Salon and Spa. Our names are Jessica and Alexis.

We will be your massage therapists today. We will take two of you at a time for a custom massage of your choice. While everyone else waits for their turn you can relax in the hot tub and get a facial"

This day was going to be perfect. I knew it would be.

"Thank you sooo much for this Alice!!"

"You're welcome Bella. You only get married once ya know"

With that Alice winked at me Alice and Jasper had already had 3 weddings. I guess the first one is always the most special.

We all decided Renee and Esme would have their massage first, Then Rosalie and Alice. I volunteered to go last I wanted the effect of the massage to last a long time.

While Esme and my mom were enjoying there massage Rosalie, Alice and I all plunged into the warm hot tub.

"So Bella ...are you nervous?" Rosalie asked.

Ever since Edward proposed she started acting more civil to me. She said she realized even though she doesn't agree with me being changed that she understands my reasoning. It meant a lot that she would accept me as a sister.

"A little" I replied shyly. A light blush crept upon my face.

"I'm worried about two things. One, Those death trap heals Alice has me wearing during the ceremony and Two, The wedding night."

My blush grew in intensity once I admitted my greatest fear. I really wanted things to work out between Edward and I tonight. I knew he was afraid of hurting me.

"It will go fine" Alice replied confidently "I have already seen what happens tonight. A bit more than I wanted to see really..."

"Ooo give me details" Rose said.

"I think we should wait for the whole story from Bella's point of view after the honeymoon" Alice said slyly

With that I knew everything would work out fine.

"By the way Alice and I have a gift for you when we get back to our house" Rose bragged

"O no...Not another gift. I already have a ton at home still waiting for Edward and I to open"

"Trust us Bella... you will want this tonight" Alice smiled.

With that Renee and Esme joined us in the hot tub and our naughty conversation ended. Alice and Rosalie went to get there massages.

Renee, Esme, and I talked about our hair and make-up styles. We were all anxious to see what Alice had up her sleeve. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't wearing a tiara. I completely refused to wear one. I did want to feel like a princess on my wedding day but the tiara was taking it a step to far.

Before I knew it, it was my turn for my massage. I opted for a muscle relaxing message with warm stones. It was amazing. I swore to myself right then and there that the next time I was stressed I was coming to Seattle for a spa day with the girls.


	2. Getting Gorgeous

Chapter 2

Getting Gorgeous

**EPOV **

Carlisle and I were definitely going to win the contest for best tasting animal. After about 10 minutes of searching we found a large male Elk. It tasted absolutely scrumptious. If Emmett and Jasper could beat that I would be amazed. We carried the Elk to the center of our ball field and waited for Emmett and Jasper to arrive.

"I'm so proud of you Edward." Carlisle said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked confused

"I am proud of you for loving Bella. Esme and I both thought for a while you were lonely and because of the loss of your parents we were starting to think you wouldn't love anyone you could lose. You open up to her in a way that no one, not even Alice, could ever imagine. I am proud of you for not trying to kill her even though her blood called to you instantly. It was like at the moment you met her you felt something for her and that's why you couldn't do it. That kind of love is rare and I am so happy that you found it."

"I know how rare true love is. I am thankful for it everyday. Bella makes me so happy. I don't feel lifeless when I am with her. She really makes me believe that there is good in everyone somewhere. No matter if I think I am a monster, she doesn't. That gives me so much hope. Everything I went through is now worth it because I found her, Carlisle. My life has new meaning because she is a part of it. I really hope today I can show her just how much she really means to me"

"You will Edward. She knows how much you love her and I know you will tell her just how you feel when you recite your vows. I looked over them like you asked me to and they are wonderful."

"Thank You" I replied simply. I had worked countless hours on the vows I had written for Bella. I didn't think I could put my feelings in words alone. After the wedding, I had a surprise for her. I was sure after it she would know exactly how I felt.

Just then Jasper and Emmett came carrying a large wolf. It did smell very very good. Personally though, I still liked the way the Elk smelled. Carlisle would judge considering he was the oldest and most experienced hunter of us all.

"I know we will win" Emmett said

"I don't know about that just get a whiff of this tasty entrée." I replied showing him the Elk Carlisle and I had found.

"Yum..." Emmett said smiling like he was in heaven. He then snapped himself out of it. "Ours is still better!" he yelled childishly.

Carlisle tasted both of the animals and decided the Elk was the best. Emmett wasn't happy about the defeat but, he agreed. We then sat down in a circle and enjoyed our meal as a family.

**BPOV **

After our massages the bridal party was escorted to another room. It was just as big as the last but, was obviously a nail salon. We all sat down in the spa chairs and enjoyed our nails being done. I had my finger nails done in a simple French manicure that was accented with small blue and gold stones. My toes were painted a sparkly clear coat that matched the French manicure. Alice, Esme, Rose, and Renee all had their nails painted a dark blue. Then they added small gold stones placed appropriately for accents. Their toes were painted with a sparkly clear coat like mine. As my nails were being finished a question slipped into my mind.

"Alice, what time does the wedding actually start anyway? You never told me"

Since I had given Alice free reign for the wedding I didn't know much. I set the date and vetoed the guest list that's all I really had to do. I also knew the colors were midnight blue (the shade of blue Edward loved on me) and gold.

"The ceremony it's self will start at 8:45 pm, about Twilight time. It should end around 9:15pm and the reception starts at 9:30pm" Alice replied.

I figured it would be an evening ceremony. I always loved how Edward looked at twilight. His skin glimmered but, not enough to cause suspicion.

Once our nails were finished we slid into yet another large room. This was where we would get our hair done. I was so nervous for what Alice had planned for me. I wanted something soft and feminine curls perhaps, maybe wavy.

"Hello!" a team of stylist greeted us. The head stylist then stepped forward.

"My name is Peter and this is my Salon team Becky, Anna, Matt, and Ethan" Each stylist waved when their name was called.

"We hope we can give you just the hairstyles you want for this special occasion. Alice has previously showed us your attire and we have some ideas on this board. Please come and let us know what you think. We will work with you individually to create the best look possible"

I was the first to walk up to the board of styles. There were pictures of our dresses and beneath each dress was a picture of a hair style. I looked at my wedding dress, still amazed by its beauty, and then looked at the hair style below it. The picture was of a beautiful bride. Her hair was softly curled and she had crystal clips with accented colors in them attaching the veil to the back of her head. It was perfect.

I then glanced over at the rest of the styles. Alice would have her hair highlighted with clips similar to mine. The clips would hold twisted back pieces of her short hair. Rosalie would have the front of her hair twisted back like Alice's secured with clips and then curled. Esme was having her hair put in an elegant mignon bun and a large clip would sit on top of it. Renee would have her hair curled loosely and have half of it pulled up.

After we all approved of our hairstyles the stylists got to work. Peter took me. He said he always had to work on "the master piece" aka "the bride." The rest of the stylists took one of the other girls. Becky took Alice, Anna took Rosalie, Ethan took Esme, and Matt took Renee. They showed each of us to their own salon station to get started. They also made us promise we couldn't look at ourselves or each other till they were done. We agreed hesitantly.

**EPOV **

After our meal we went back to the house. It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Our little hunting trip got extended thanks to Emmett just having to take down a grizzly he saw. It was funny to watch because this grizzly was a challenge. I believe it was the largest bear I had ever seen. Eventually we all had to step in and help Emmett get the grizzly down. I don't think he will be hunting grizzlies for a while. Once we were back in the house, Jasper came up with an idea.

"Hey everyone, Come in the living room A.S.A.P!" He yelled. We all came rushing into the living room from where ever we were at the moment.

"I have an idea." Jasper announced. "Since Edward is getting married today and the rest of us currently have wives I though we could all share a piece of advice with Edward on marriage"

I was interested to hear what they would say. I could read their minds and figure it out faster than them saying what they thought but, I had a feeling this would be a big bonding moment. Carlisle then stood up off the couch. He would obviously go first.

"Edward," he began "The greatest piece of advice I can give you is to love Bella with all of your heart. In order to have a successful relationship you have to give 100 percent every single day. There may be challenges but, if you let it the love you and Bella share can get you through it all"

Carlisle always knew what to say. I knew his advice would come in handy. I promised Bella when I proposed that I would love her forever, every single day of forever. I intended to keep that promise. Jasper stood up next.

"I know this may be an odd thing to say since you have lived for 108 years but, don't be afraid to learn from each other. I know I have learned so much from Alice. She taught me how to have fun. I was about to give up hope until she found me. Bella may just be an 18 year old human but, she knows a lot. I believe she will show you the magic of living Edward. Don't be afraid to take chances, and be spontaneous. That's really what makes life amazing."

Jasper also had a good point. It was amazing how much their marriages meant to them. I guess if you really love someone it's always like that. I knew I had learned a lot from Bella already and I planned to learn a lot more in the future. Then Emmett stood up... This could be bad.

"I know you guys think that Rose and mine's relationship is purely based off of the physical aspects. It really isn't. Rose and I have a wonderful physical relationship but, how do you think that happened? It takes a lot of trust in order to have something like Rose and I do. I guess that's what I want to talk about. If you trust your significant other your life will be much easier. Trust in what they say, Trust them in their decisions."

I was amazed with Emmett's speech. I would think he would go crazy maybe describing sex positions or something. He really made me think though. I trust Bella and she trusts me. Maybe tonight really would work out. Emmett's speech gave me confidence that everything would be fine today. I knew tonight I was going to try my hardest to give Bella her last human experience she wanted.

By the time everyone finished their speeches it was 4 o'clock. Charlie would be over at 5 pm to get changed with us and hang out. We planned to watch the Red Sox game and play some Texas hold'em. I was starting to get anxious now in 4 hours and 45 minutes I would see my Bella as a bride.


	3. The Countdown

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Countdown

**BPOV **

While Peter was finishing my hair I was eating my lunch provided by the Salon. They gave me a gourmet cheeseburger and French fries. It was really yummy and just what I wanted. I think Alice called ahead for this treat for the "human". My mother also had food while Matt finished her hair. Renee had ordered her typical Chicken Caesar salad. The only reason I knew that was because she announced to everyone that it was the "most stupendous salad" in the universe. I loved my quirky mother to death. I am glad she took the engagement news as well as she did. I then felt the clip of my veil go into my hair.

"Alright Bella, You are done" Peter announced proudly. "Would you like to see yourself?"

"Of course!" I replied, anxious to see the final result. "I'm sure it looks fabulous"

With those words Peter twirled the styling chair towards the mirror on the wall. The person in the mirror I couldn't recognize. I looked very similar to the bride in the picture on the style board. My hair was gently curled, every strand seeming to lie in just the right spot. The clips holding my veil were gold and had blue and clear crystals in them. I knew they had to have been Edward's mothers or were collected from another time period the Cullen's lived in. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I really looked like a bride.

Everyone else was finished by the time I was done. The stylists carefully blind folded us and walked us over one by one to 5 chairs in the center of the room. When we were all seated each stylist stood behind his or her client.

"At the count of 3 remove the blind folds" Peter said "One…….Two ………..Three"

With the final count we each carefully lifted our blind fold. I glanced around the circle. It shocked me how wonderful everyone looked. I swear we all could've been the people in the pictures on the style board. Then before I knew it all their eyes were on me.

"What??" I said confused at why they were staring "Don't you like it??"

A tear slipped from Renee's eye. I then understood why they were speechless. It was for the very same reason that I cried when I first saw myself. I looked like a bride now. The veil was clipped in my hair and I had a glow about my face.

"Isabella, you look stunning" Renee said sniffling away her tears.

"I have to agree dear, you look breath taking" Esme added cheerfully.

"Thanks guys"

A group hugged formed of us girls and the stylists. I was so excited to get home and try on my dress to see what it looked like with my hair. Then Alice and Rose called me over to them.

"Hey Barbie ..!! It's time for make-up" They cheered in unison.

"Uh-oh" I giggled sarcastically.

**EPOV **

I decided to calm my nerves I would go in my room and listen to music until Charlie got to the house. I walked up the stairs at human pace and opened my bedroom door. I guess Carlisle must have noticed my nerves he had my suit on top of its bag on my bed so I could get ready when I chose to. Then next to my night stand there was a cooler. I opened up to find my boutonnière in it. Alice had white roses dyed dark blue and gold swirl at the ends to match the wedding colors. Yet again another perfect Alice touch.

I then proceeded over to my wall of CD's. I knew exactly what I wanted to hear. I shuffled through the "D's" and found Debussy. His music always seemed to calm my nerves. I wasn't nervous about my choice to marry Bella. I was just still trying to comprehend why this was best for her. She would be taken from her family, her friends, and her mortality to be with me. However, that night she quoted Wuthering Heights, I knew this was what she wanted. She said "If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." I thought the very same about her. She was my heart and my very soul.

As Claire de Lune ended I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Edward, Charlie is here and would like to speak to you" Jasper said.

"Could you ask him if he minds chatting in my room?" I questioned

Jasper then hurried down the stairs and asked Charlie if he minded talking in my room. I then heard Charlie's footsteps walk cautiously up the stairs. He had never been to the house. I remember Bella's first reaction was very similar but, she had the added bonus of knowing vampires lived here.

"Edward? May I come in?"

"Of course, come right on in." I replied happily.

I already knew he planned on talking to me today. I wasn't nervous. If I would've been caught off guard I know it would be hard to explain the answer to his question.

"Good after noon Edward. How are you doing on this special day?"

"I'm very good. I have been counting down the hours. It's 5:15pm now so that means I have 3 hours and 30 minutes till I see Bella walking down the isle." I smiled. I was really looking forward to that.

"I did the same thing when I was about to get married." He chuckled. I guess he understood my excitement and enthusiasm after all. He then decided to start the "serious" part of the conversation.

"Edward, do you mind if I ask you something? It's kind of personal."

"Sure Charlie. I am going to be your son-in-law in a few hours. Ask away. "

"Why did you leave Bella last fall?"

I knew this was coming but, none the less, the mention of when I left Bella hurt. I was convinced that my family and I were far too dangerous for her to be around. However, I couldn't tell Charlie that. So, I had come up with a story that was as close to the truth as it could be.

"I left Bella." I said, starting to choke up at the painful memory. "Because I had to. With my father taking a new job in California I thought the distance would eventually hurt her. I really thought she deserved to live a normal life and not worry about me. I thought she could do better than me. Bella deserves every opportunity that is put in front of her and I didn't want me to be the reason she didn't go after all of her dreams. Being away from her made me miserable. Everyday felt longer than 24 hours. She makes my life meaningful. She puts the life back into me and I am so grateful I found her. As you know I was so stressed that I ran away to Italy. Then when Bella came to find me I realized then that we couldn't be without each other. I still regret the days I had without her and the pain I had caused her. I will never leave Isabella again Charlie. I promise."

I stopped their hoping I had proven my point. I told Charlie everything that I was able to. I meant it all. The thing Charlie did next surprised me. He hugged me.

"I know you'll be good to her." He said through sniffles. "It's just hard seeing my little girl grown up. You'll understand when you and Bella have children."

I wished Bella and I could have children. I felt bad that we couldn't. It was yet another human experience she would never have.

"Yeah, I am sure it is hard. I really do love her with all my heart though. I thank God everyday for her."

Charlie then patted me on the back. "Let's go watch the Red Sox son." He said.

We then walked down the stairs and sat on the couch with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. It was now 6:00pm. (Two hours and forty-five minutes.)

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie then dragged me to the next and final room. We all sat down in different style chairs and had our make-up done. Once again each make-up artist already had a plan for our looks (that was pre-approved by Alice). A girl named Lena did my make-up. She was a very soft person and then as the sun hit her face I instantly knew she was a vampire. I knew Alice had to have connections to get all of us. Once she saw the look on my face and she winked at me. It was cool to know there were other vampires who could live normal lives. I hoped within a few years I could do the same. Lena gently swept the various brushes across my face. I didn't want much make-up just simple and fresh. That's what I got. Once Lena gave me a mirror I saw myself and I thought I looked like an angel. I knew Edward would love it. He said too much make-up and perfume made me smell a little different. He also said it ruined my blush that he had grown quite fond of.

The make-up session took about an hour for us all. Everyone's look was done very fresh to match mine. I was so glad Alice had planned all of this. It was an amazing start to the day. It was now 5:00pm. I had 3 hours and 45 minutes till I would see my Edward at the end of the aisle. He would be waiting for me with that famous crooked grin and those beautiful butterscotch eyes. In 3 hours and 45 minutes I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, Wife of Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I would belong to Edward for eternity. I couldn't wait for that to begin.

_AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone I hope you are enjoying my story. I really felt Edward and Bella deserved a happy ending so I am giving them one. I would like 10 reviews before I post chapter 4 and 5. Please feel free to criticize my writings but, don't be too harsh this is my first fanfic. Also I am curious as to why everyone is in love with the twilight series. I love them because they give me hope that true love exists. I believe there has to be some form of truth in the love that Edward and Bella have. Let me know why you love this series so much... _

_Love to all, TwilightSagaInc _


	4. Final Preparations

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Final Preparations

**EPOV**

The Red Sox lost against the Cubs and I, unfortunately, owed Jasper 50. I bet Alice told him who would win. That's the advantage of having a physic for a wife. I didn't care about losing the bet. As long as I married Bella nothing could ruin my day. We had 1 hour before the ceremony and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Edward!" Alice squealed "You have to close your eyes. Bella is going up to my room to finish getting ready. Don't even think about trying to get to her until the ceremony or you will face my wrath!" She giggled as she finished her threat.

"Alice, why are you torturing me?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be surprised!" She replied.

She really did want me surprised she was singing the song "Barbie Girl" by Aqua in her head. To make it worse she was singing it in Japanese. She knew it was my least favorite language. All of that effort just to keep me out of her head so I wouldn't get a picture of what my beautiful bride looked like. The girls all rushed up stairs and all the men kept their eyes closed so we wouldn't see Bella.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I heard Bella yell as she was dragged upstairs. She obviously was in a good mood.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan!" I replied.

"Should we start getting into our monkey suits?" Emmett asked

"Probably, I think Alice would die if everything wasn't on schedule due to our procrastination." I said. Everyone laughed at that. Alice was a bit of a planning freak.

We all started getting dressed. It was rather uneventful except Emmett being the genius he is didn't know how to tie a tie. He ran around the house with it tied around his head for about 15 minutes until Esme came down and told him to fix it. Esme was so excited for today. You could see a glow about her face. I was happy she loved Bella as much as I did. Even though Bella would be losing her own family she was gaining one that loved her just as much.

"O my goodness, all of my men dressed up." Esme said. She walked over and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. She wasn't in her dress yet but, her hair and make up were done. You could see the sparkle in Carlisle's eyes as she walked about inspecting each of us. She straightened my tie and hugged me tightly.

"Your getting married, my Edward, getting married. It seems like just yesterday you brought Bella to our home for the first time. I swore I knew then she would be with you for the rest of eternity." She whispered in my ear.

"I know Mom I had that feeling too." I said. She loved it when I called her Mom. She was like my mother in every sense of the word except for the biological part. "Your little boy is all grown up now." And that was very true. I had grown up since I met Bella.

"I have to go up and finish getting ready. You may want to go up and grab your boutonnière from the cooler in your room. The ceremony begins in 30 minutes."

Just as she finished that sentence Alice, already formally dressed, came downstairs and rushed outside to start seating the guests that were arriving. We had invited 100 people, mainly our closest friends and family. Bella and I didn't want an extremely large wedding but she felt it was a good closure to see everyone before she was changed. I then walked up the stairs as Esme suggested, fetching my boutonnière.

**BPOV **

The Bridal party proceeded to their cars. Esme had brought Renee and Rosalie in Carlisle's Mercedes. So Alice and I ran back to her Porsche. As soon as we got in Alice started the engine. It purred to life and we were on our way back to the small town of Forks. We got on the interstate and for some reason Alice made a detour. She took the very next exit and drove down the streets. There were small boutiques and designer shops around the area. Alice pulled into a spot in front of Cartier. It was a very expensive jewelry store. I was nervous now.

"This is Esme's idea." Alice said, obviously excited.

I gulped. We got out of the car and Esme led us to the jewelry counter.

"Bella I hope you don't mind but Carlisle and I wanted to give you a second wedding gift. When Carlisle and I got married his parents had wedding jewels made for me. I thought it would be nice to have the same done for you."

She smiled sweetly and asked the man at the counter to bring out the jewelry made for the last name "Cullen". The man walked to the back room and I heard a vault open. He came back carrying 3 different trays.

"Carlisle and I wanted you to have options. So we had 3 sets made. I really hope you like one of them." She said

The man opened each tray and laid out all of the jewelry on the counter. The jewelry was all gold and had various stones in them. They were all based off of the wedding colors.

The set on the right side of the table had a simple necklace. The pendant design was very similar to my wedding rings face. A blue stone was set in gold and it was surrounded by diamonds. The earrings were small miniatures of the pendant on the necklace. The bracelet was a bunch of the pendants linked together.

The set in the middle was based off of the flowers at our wedding. We would be having white roses tipped with a blue and gold swirl. The necklace had a gold rose that was covered in diamonds and then on the very tip were blue and gold stones. The earrings and bracelet matched the rose pendant.

The final set on the left had a small necklace with a blue heart shaped stone in the middle. It reminded me of the charm Edward had given me. The earrings were chandelier ear rings with a similar heart hanging off the ends. And the bracelet was a gold bangle with blue heart shaped stones in it.

I really did love all of the jewelry. Each set had a special meaning. I had to make a choice and no one would choose for me. I decided on the first one since it matched my wedding ring perfectly.

"Thank you so much Esme. It's beautiful."

"You're very welcome Bella. Carlisle, Edward and I designed each set. We all had a feeling this would be the one you would choose."

"You guys made it so hard to choose though. Each set had a special meaning. I am just speechless."

"That was the point. We wanted each set to mean something. That's why we had them custom made. I'm so glad you found the meaning in them all Bella."

I still remained speechless so I just hugged her, trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't cry dear, you don't want to mess up that lovely make-up, not that you need it." She laughed. I laughed to. Today was still too good to believe.

Esme paid for my jewelry set and we all left to go back to Forks. It was 7:00pm by the time we got back to the Cullen's home. The girls rushed me into the house. I was covered up by a black sheet so I couldn't see anyone and so they couldn't see me. I heard Edward laughing.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!" I shouted. I had missed him and I was so excited to become his wife.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan!" He replied happily.

Once I was upstairs everything was a blur. Renee, Alice, and Rosalie all got into their dresses. Esme heard something odd going down stairs so she went to see what was going on. About 10 minutes later she came back in laughing.

"Emmett was running around downstairs with a tie around his head!"

"I'm not surprised" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Me either!" I added in.

I would have loved to see Emmett running around with a tie on his head. That would be priceless. I hopped the photographer would get a picture of that. Just then the photographer knocked on our door and asked if we would like a quick group shot of the girls. We all agreed and huddled together in a line. I still had my black sweat suit on but, none the less it was a good picture. The photographer then quietly exited the room.

"Go into the bathroom Bella and put on your wedding undergarments" Rosalie said… With just a little bit too much enthusiasm. I soon found out why.

On the counter there was a Mid-night Blue bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret. They were lacey and quite nice I had to admit but, a bit risky for my taste. This must have been the gift Alice and Rose were talking about earlier. I slid them on and came out into the room so Esme, Rosalie, and my mom could help me into my dress. It was a beautiful, strapless dress. It was a simple A-line gown with a layer of lace over the silk. The lace had gold roses in its pattern. Then Esme tied my mid-night Blue Sash around my waste. I looked in the mirror.

"Perfect" I whispered.

"You look beautiful Bella" My mom said. She was tearing up now.

"Thanks Mom" I said smiling.

I hated today would be our last day together…ever. I loved my mom. I loved my life. I loved Edward. I didn't make this choice because I loved Edward more but, because I loved him differently. I knew he made me who I was. Without him, I wouldn't be me and my family didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve to see me miserable everyday. This was the best solution. They would get to know the best part of my choice, the part about Edward and I being together forever... literally.

All of the girls made their way down the steps to get in line for the ceremony to begin. I was told to stay in Alice's room until Charlie came to get me. I couldn't wait to kiss my husband… 15 minutes and counting.

_Authors Note: Hi everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Ilive4thursdays , sleepingbella3, and FallingSilverTears123 . Thank you for reviewing. Even though there aren't 10 reviews yet here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it… but the next chapter is the big moment. If you want it get me my 10 reviews!! _

_TwilightSagaINC_


	5. Authors Note

Authors note

Authors note.

10 REVIEWS PEOPLE … IS THAT A LOT?? I REALLY DON'T THINK SO… IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET BETTER… I LOOKED AT THE STORY STATS AND THE NUMBER OF HITS DECREASES BY CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM DOING SOMETHING WRONG..IF I DON'T GET 10 REVIEWS BY MONDAY I AM TAKING THE STORY DOWN…


	6. Mr and Mrs

Mr

Mr. and Mrs.

Chapter 5

EPOV

Alice came back inside after seating all of the guests. She lined us all up in our order for the ceremony. I would be going down the aisle first escorted by Carlisle and Esme, next jasper and Alice, Sam and Angela, and Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett would also be serving as the justice of the peace. He had gotten a preacher's license just for the occasion.

I was so anxious to see my Bella. I loved her. I really did. I now know why I was changed. It was so I could have an eternity with my angel. I wouldn't know where I would be without her. If Carlisle wouldn't have changed me I would have never experienced true love.

"Alright everyone …show time!" Alice cheered.

She then gracefully gave the orchestra the signal to begin playing Claire de Lune, yet again another perfect choice by Alice. As I began to exit the house and onto the white runner up the aisle I heard Bella descend the stairs with Charlie. I could hear her heart beat it was going hay wire. I continued to walk down the aisle and I began to notice my surroundings.

The wedding site was extraordinary! The trees were strung with twinkle lights and balls of white gold and dark blue roses. Along the aisle ways were candles and rose petals. The white chairs our guests were sitting in was decorated with dark blue cushions and gold fabric tied along the back. Then I noticed what was ahead of me. It was an arch. It was full of flowers and candles. The one detail of it that made it perfect though was the pictures of Bella and I hung randomly on the arch. It was like a piece of artwork personally created for the ceremony.

Once Carlisle, Esme, and I reached the arch they both hugged me and kissed me. They knew this wasn't goodbye but they did have a starry look in their eyes. Once I was standing under the arch the music selection changed to the traditional wedding march as the bridesmaids and groomsman walked down the aisle. I eyed each one of them and they smiled up at me. Even Angela! I always thought she was afraid of me.

Then I saw her. She was truly a vision in white. Her hair was curled softly and was accented with my mother's hair clips. Her make-up was done very naturally so I could still see her blush as she noticed people staring at her. Who wouldn't stare at her though? Then I looked over her dress. It was better than seeing it in Alice's head on a hanger. The fabric hugged Bella's every curve and flattered her small waist line. The lace detail was simple but very elegant and was modern yet held an old world feeling. The jewelry set she had chosen went perfect with the sweet-heart strapless neck line of the dress. She was the most beautiful creature I had seen in all of my life. She was a dream. She was soon in a matter of minutes going to be mine for forever.

She then found my eyes. She stared into them deeply. Her chocolate brown eyes had a dazzle in them. She claimed I often dazzled her but tonight I believe our rolls would be switched. She looked so happy and excited. I am glad the fear of marriage at 18 had gone away. Charlie then hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. He placed her hand in mine and quietly said "Good luck to you both." He then whispered in my ear "Please take care of her." I nodded my head and shook his hand.

Emmett then went up to the table and opened up his bible.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to bond together Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen in Holy Matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one stood up. Not even Jacob. I believe he finally understands Bella's wishes. I know he is hurting but he is being strong for her sake. I nodded slightly toward his direction and Emmett continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Edward and Isabella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. They will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Edward and Bella now wish to exchange a few words they have written for each other and then recite the traditional vows. Bella you may go first"

Bella then turned to Alice who handed her a small white book that had "Edward" on the front. She flipped it open carefully and began reading.

" Edward , I originally didn't know how to explain how much I loved you or how much you mean to me but, I hope these words can give you an idea of how much I truly care about you and how committed I am to you. " She turned the page and began reading again.

"I love you enough to do anything for you.

I give my life, my heart, and my soul to you willingly.

I love you enough to give you my time

My talents, my thoughts, my efforts, and my prayers to you.

I love you enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you,

Hold you and comfort you.

I love you enough to be silly around you, to never hide from you,

And to be my true self with you.

I love you enough to share all of

My sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes, and worries with.

I love you enough to want to be the best for you

To wish for your success

And to hope for the fulfillment of all of your endeavors

I love you enough to keep my promises to you

And pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you

I love you enough to cherish your friendship

Adore your personality, respect your values

And treasure you for who you really are.

I love you enough to fight for you

Compromise for you and sacrifice myself if need be.

I love you enough to miss you incredibly when

We are apart, no matter the distance or time.  
I love you enough to believe in our relationship

To stand by it through the worst of times and best of times

To have faith and strength with you as your partner in life

And to never give up on us.

I love you enough to spend the rest of eternity with you

I will be there for you when you need me or want me.

Because I love you so much I never want to live without out you.

I really love you that much Edward."

She was in tears and I knew all those words had come from her heart. I knew she had worked so hard on them. I always told her how much she meant to me and why but she couldn't ever find words. Today she finally explained how much she loved me..And why. She loved me for all of me even if part of me was a monster. I hugged her softly and while I lingered by her ear I whispered

"Thank you love… it was beautiful… I love you too my Bella."

I then leaned away and Emmett began to speak again.

"Alright Edward it is your turn to speak."

I then turned to Jasper who handed me a white booklet with "Bella" inscribed on the front. I looked at Bella, opened my book and began my reading."

My dearest Bella, the love of my life, my reason for existence. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am lucky to be able to love you and for you to love me in return. I am so grateful for you Bella and here are a few reasons why…

You are the joy of my life.  
You are everything I ever wanted in a woman.  
My heart soars every time I see you.  
Just the sound of your voice brings me pleasure.  
I never get enough of you.

When I'm with you I feel happy, complete, confident, strong,  
everything a man wants to feel.  
You're the best thing that ever happened to me.

I'm a better person when I'm around you.  
You bring out good parts of me I didn't even know I had.  
You inspire me to be the best I can be.  
I'm better for knowing you, better for loving you.

You're so easy to love.  
You brighten my life in so many ways.  
When you're not with me, I miss you.  
It feels like we were meant for each other.  
It means so much to me to have you by my side.

I can't find words to say  
how intense my feelings are for you.  
You thrill me beyond description.  
I didn't know what happiness was till I met you.

You're my serenity, my comforter,  
a peaceful refuge from the outside world.  
No one else knows me like you do.  
I share things with you I've never shared before,  
and you use the things you discover about me  
to do things that make me happy.  
I am so grateful for that.  
I love you; I trust you; I am totally open to you.

Everything that's man in me  
responds to the woman in you  
And as we become husband and wife,  
There will never be anyone else for me,  
My wife, my love, my life.

You are everything…

You are my forever…"

I looked back up at Bella and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek I snuck my hand under her veil and whipped it away with my finger. She grabbed me in a hug. And said

"Edward. That was amazing. Your words were flawless and I will treasure them always."

Once we ended our embrace the ceremony continued with traditional vows. We each turned to get our rings from Alice and Jasper. Bella recited her vows first.

"Do you Isabella Swan take thee Edward Cullen to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live? "

"I do "she said smiling.

She surprisingly didn't slide the ring onto my finger instead she told me to look at it closely and read the inscription.

"Enough for Forever" I said quietly. I was touched.

"Yes, our love is enough for forever" she motioned back.

After with that she slipped it onto my ring finger where it would remain for the rest of eternity.

It was then my turn to recite vows.

"Do you Edward Cullen take thee Isabella Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said meaningfully

And I slid a new small gold band encased with blue stones and diamonds in front of her engagement ring.

"To conclude," Emmett began. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Edward and Bella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.  
You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.  
And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

I was so happy…Bella was my Wife… Wife… I liked the way that sounded. I hugged her and dipped her back and kissed her passionately. As I tipped her back up Emmett said

"I am now happy present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Mrs. Cullen...I believe I liked the sound of that even better…


End file.
